Christmas Wingman
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: "This?" Piper asked as she held up a hideous green sweater with a reindeer vomiting behind a chimney. Reyna arched her eyebrow, tucking her hands into the pocket of her coat. "Or this?" She inquired, waving an equally horrifying sweater with Santa leaning over showing his plumber's crack. Reyna sighed and looked at the ceiling. "What?" Jeyna/Liper


A/N: Whoa, it's been so long since I wrote something here. Sorry for the sudden disappearance. Things have been crazy and inspiration is horrible. Been working on a lot of different projects mostly around Malcolm and Rachel. Finally got a good Jeyna and Liper holiday fluff.

Real life update: I've moved out! I got a studio in the city and still adjusting to the change of being alone. My place is pretty empty and bland so will need to decorate soon. Work has kept me insanely busy which is good. I love my team and we're tackling some cool things.

Prompt: Pipeyna Christmas shopping and talking about Leo and Jason. Sorry I'm in a Christmassy mood and Liper and Jeyna are my faves

 **Christmas Wingman**

"This?" Piper asked as she held up a hideous green sweater with a reindeer vomiting behind a chimney. Reyna arched her eyebrow, tucking her hands into the pocket of her coat. "Or this?" She inquired, waving an equally horrifying sweater with Santa leaning over showing his plumber's crack. Reyna sighed and looked at the ceiling. "What?"

"You and Leo have a weird relationship." Reyna answered flatly as she tugged Piper away from the rack of disrespectful holiday gag gifts. Piper laughed, tossed them back into the pile. The department store was decked out with red ribbons, decorated plastics trees and fake snow. Parents herded their excited children around as they attempted to finish their shopping. Reyna paused in front of a rack of respectable sweaters and fashionable button-ups.

"Come on Reyna," Piper teased as she flipped idly through the clothes. They didn't quite match Leo's style. "If Jason wore one of the gag sweaters, those flirty office girls would finally stop pawing at him." Reyna pursed her lips but shoved a shirt a little bit harder than necessary. Piper smirked and cocked her eyebrow. "Oh no, which girl made a move on him this time? Was it Susie?" Reyna and Jason are both interning at a large law firm.

"No, not Susie." Reyna replied as she wandered over to a different rack of clothes. Piper narrowed her eyes but followed, resisting the urge to pry. Reyna would speak when she's ready. Sensing her friend's gaze, Reyna turned and flashed a smile that didn't reach her dark eyes. "I'm serious, Piper. It's nothing."

"You know, I understand." Piper said as she gently touched Reyna's arm. Reyna glanced at her hand before meeting her gaze. "It's frustrating how girls act around him despite him obviously being taken. Jason is infuriating handsome. I did date him for a year."

"And how did you give him up?" Reyna asked with a teasing tone.

"Well, he was half in love with his best friend." Piper replied with a wink. "And I think they're adorable together." Reyna blushed but smiled at Piper before turning to flick through more clothes. She drew her lower lip between her teeth. Something was still bothering the girl and Piper is going to find out. "Alright, Reyna. Walk with me." Piper ordered as she grabbed Reyna's elbow. The taller girl allowed herself to be led away by the petite girl.

Piper located a small coffee shop, ordered two holiday drinks and secured a table. She tapped the spot across from her. Reyna sank into the other chair, wrapping her fingers around her mug taking a long sip and sighed. "Ok, we're not caffeinated, so what's wrong?" Piper asked as she fixed Reyna with a stern stare. "Real talk. Did Jason do something?"

"I know how to handle Jason." Reyna answered as she tugged off her beanie. She curled her finger around a stray strand tightly before releasing it allowing it to bounce up and down. "It's me." She said finally. Piper arched her eyebrow. Reyna is rarely insecure about anything. The girl is a force of nature, strong in her convictions. Reyna sighed as she stirred her coffee. "I… I can't find Jason a Christmas gift."

"You can't find him a gift?" Piper repeated, trying to hold back a smile. "That's ridiculous. I've seen the gifts you got him. They were better than mine and I was his girlfriend." Piper counted on her fingers. "The Seahawks jersey for last Christmas. Those surprised concert tickets to his favorite band. The best friend day trip you took to the beach for his birthday. You know him the best, Reyna."

"I…" Reyna started, giving her a look. "I was his best friend then."

"And you're not now?" Piper tossed back. Reyna gave her a flat stare. "Reyna, being a girlfriend isn't hard. Leo and I are best friends as well as couple."

"I'm not good at being a girlfriend." Reyna confessed as she fiddled with her spoon. "Jason and I, I've only been a best friend to him but now…" A light blush peppered her cheeks. Piper's smile softened. "Dating… it's different. I don't want Jason to see me as his best friend. I want to be his girlfriend." Piper blinked, tossing an idea in her head.

"Alright, I have a few questions that will make things feel really awkward. So be prepared." Reyna straightened up and took another gulp of her drink, steeling herself. "Atta girl."

###

Leo slumped onto the wooden bench, groaning as he finally rested his tired legs. "God, I can't believe you convinced me to go shopping." He exclaimed as he stretched his foot. Jason arched his eyebrow as he glanced at Leo from his smart phone. A sly smile tugged at his lips. "A week before Christmas. The worst possible time to go to the mall. Worst!" Jason shook his head as Leo adjusted his beanie. "Why can't you be normal and buy things online? The internet removes this problem."

"I can't buy this online." Jason replied as he lifted a small golden bag. It was slightly bigger than Jason's palm with white shiny stuffing paper peeking out of the top. A red ribbon tied around the handle. The locket Jason chose is perfect for Reyna especially with the personalized engraving he decided to add. Jason spent weeks stressing out to find a gift for her. Leo softened, visibly noticing how the tension left Jason's broad shoulders. Jason noticed Leo's lingering gaze. "Stop giving me that sappy look. It's disgusting."

"What? You mean this sappy look." Leo said as he batted his eyes at Jason. His best friend shoved his head in response. Leo laughed. "It's so cute. Little Jason is in love." Leo teased as he hopped up and tried to pinch Jason's cheek. The blond deflected his attempt, catching his arm.

"Shut up." Jason wrapped his arm around Leo's neck in a loose headlock. "It's not like you're not smitten by Piper."

"Can you blame me?" Leo asked as he shrugged Jason's arm off. "She's amazing." They traded chuckles, both thinking about their better halves. Things really fell in piece for both couples. "How did you not notice you were in love with Reyna?" Leo asked as they started walking into the crowds.

"Kettle. Black." Jason tossed back. Leo chuckled. He was guilt too, just as blind for his feelings for Piper. Jason scratched his cheek as he thought. "I've always had a little crush on her. I thought it would pass as we grew up. Like it was some phase, crushing on your best girl friend. But Reyna has a special spot in my heart. Was it that obvious?"

"You hid it well while dating Piper." Leo answered. Piper and Jason did love each other but over time that love was more the friend type than lover. Leo felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. **Hi cutie. Are you blind?** He squinted at the text message before looking up. Piper waved her fingers at them as she stood in front of a storefront. "Speak of the devil and she would appear." Leo whispered with a huge smile before rushing towards her. He scooped Piper up and did a little twirl before setting her down. "Hello Beauty Queen."

Piper laughed and curled her fingers around Leo's collar, pulling him into a proper kiss. His eyes fluttered close, savoring the feel of her lips against his. She tasted like coffee, chocolate and hazelnut. Jason coughed behind them, reminding Leo they were in public. His best friend respectfully glanced away with a shy smile. "Hi Jason," Piper greeted, her arms still wrapped around Leo's neck.

"Piper," Jason greeted as he nodded towards his ex. No awkward tension lingered in the air. "What are you doing alone?" Before Piper could answer, the door behind her swung open.

"Piper, I can't believe I allowed you to talk me into…" Reyna said as she swept a strand of hair out of her eyes. Her words trailed off as she noticed whom Piper stood with. Jason's blue eyes widen at the sight of his girlfriend. Leo watched amused at the awkward couple. Jason fumbled with his gift, shoving it into the inner pockets of his jacket. Reyna hid her bag behind her legs, flushing red. "No." She said firmly, glaring at Jason. "You can't be here." Piper buried her face in Leo's neck, stifling her laughter.

Jason arched his eyebrow as he approached Reyna. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "Why can't I, sweetheart? It's a public place." Jason commented, invaded Reyna's personal space. The girl stared up, trying to stay serious but Leo noticed the corners of her lips twitch. "And that's not how you greet your boyfriend."

"Oh no, what ever will he do?" Reyna replied sarcastically. Jason chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into a kiss. She leaned into it, cupping his cheek with one of her hands.

"Ugh! TMI!" Leo shouted as he tossed a balled up napkin at Jason's head. Still kissing his girlfriend, Jason tried to lift his middle finger but Reyna quickly grabbed his arm and broke the kiss.

"There are children." She hissed, poking Jason's cheek. Jason rolled his eyes, still holding her close.

"We were kissing." Jason pointed out, tapping her nose before wrapping his fingers around hers. Piper sighed beside Leo. Her bright eyes beamed at the couple. Her grin was suspiciously huge.

"You look like a cat that caught a canary." Leo commented as they followed their friends through the crowded mall. "What did you do?"

"I," Piper stated as she turned towards Leo. "Am Jason's ultimate wing man." Leo arched his eyebrow, ready to refute Piper's claim but the girl nudged his side, nodding towards the bag at Reyna's side. Leo tilted his head. Something about the pink bag felt familiar. The corner bumped Reyna's leg, spinning the logo towards him. His amber eyes widen, recognizing the curvy script of Victoria's Secret.

"Oh kay," Leo replied. "You win." Piper laughed and kissed his cheek, tucking her arm in the crook of his and squeezed.

"Don't worry. Jason isn't the only guy who's gonna get lucky."


End file.
